fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Downfall
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Megan Prescott'' as Chloe Bell. *''Mary Steelsmith'' as Isla Copeland. *''Bob Waters'' as Eric Copeland. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Kiff VandenHeuvel'' as Jared Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Trevor Thompson'' as Michael Munroe. *''Paige Mcclure'' as Natalie Munroe. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Ethan Hawke'' as David Legg. *''Jessica Sula'' as Maya Dumas. *''Soma Bhatia'' as Nikita Shankar *''Cicely Tyson'' as Mary St. Clare *''Dave Fennoy'' as Harold St. Clare *''Gregg Sulkin'' as Callum Henderson *''Chloe Rose'' as Amelia Granger Episode They all turn to see Nancy’s daughter, Natalie, running from the woods, a walker right behind her. “NATALIE!” Nancy screams, her and Jared running toward their daughter, everyone watches on in fear, Allison grabbing tightly on to her brother, Michael. Natalie trips up as the walker closes in on her, the sun going down from the sky, until it hides behind the hills, out of view. The walker falls on top of her, opening its mouth widely. It hones in on Natalie, who screams loudly as the walker closes its jaw on a piece of flesh, Natalie closing her eyes tightly. She quickly gets pulled away from the walker and opens her eyes, noticing she feels no pain, the first thing she sees is her mother’s face as she looks back in shock and panic. “JARED NOOO!” She screams, running up to him, the walker’s teeth sunk into his forearm, tearing at his flesh. She begins to grab the walker, attempting to push it back, Jared screams in pain as the teeth sink through to the bone, tearing a chunk from his arm, blood pouring everywhere, splattering across Nancy’s face. “Nancy, behind you!” Marsha screams as she turns to see another walker. The walkers begin to start emerging from the forest, closing in on the survivors in the camp. Nancy begins to panic as Jared picks up his daughter, running to the RV. “We need to go, NOW!” He screams as people begin to scatter to the RV. Chloe and Heather are the first to reach the RV, not noticing a walker hiding behind it, Heather pulls the keys from her pocket, frantically trying to unlock the door as she hears a scream of pain, turning to see a walker devouring her sister’s arm. She drops the keys and falls backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. “HEATHER HELP ME PLEASE HELP SOMEONE PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” She begins to panic, screaming in fear and terror. Heather just sat, frozen, staring back at her sister. Another walker approaches the RV door and begins to devour Chloe’s shoulder and neck as more walkers begin to pile on to her body. Heather closes her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she hears her sister get eaten. Suddenly, an axe lands in one of the four walker’s heads, then eventually destroying the rest. Joshua, holding the axe, looks down on Chloe’s lifeless, blood-covered body, then back to Heather with a deep sadness. “We need to get in already…” Maya said to Joshua, who just nodded. Joshua, Maya and Nikita pushing their way into the RV, closing the door shut. Outside, people begin to go frantic as Jared, losing blood, feints and falls on top of his daughter, trapping her. Nancy, Allison and Michael, the rest of his family, were just steps ahead, still running, they reach the RV when Nancy realises her daughter is missing, She turns to see her struggling underneath her father’s lifeless corpse. “You two, go inside, I’ll be back in a second, I’m going to get your sister and father. Don’t argue with me.” Nancy demands her children as she turns to run back to her daughter, she closes in on the body as it becomes too late. Her father’s once lifeless body seems to come back to life and almost instantly sinks his teeth into Natalie’s face, tearing the flesh from the bone. Nancy drops to her knees in front of the scene. “N-Natalie?” She continues to stare as her husband begins to tear into his daughter, ripping apart her flesh, the shrill screams escaping Natalie were bone-chilling. Suddenly, Nancy clicks back into reality. “MOM! MOM!” Allison screams, Nancy turns round, her face devoid of any emotion. She felt like she was in a dream. She suddenly clicked back as she saw blood pouring from her son’s forearm and ran back to the RV. “Michael? What the hell happened?” Nancy asked them in a panic. She opens the RV door and quickly closes it behind her, ensuring Michael, Allison and her are safe. “Mom, we didn’t see it, it appeared from nowhere and it just…” Allison begins to say quickly in a panic. “What are you talking about, Allison?!” Nancy asks her, frantic. “He was bit!” She screams, kicking a wall. Josh, Maya and Nikita look back, saddened as Nancy breaks down, hugging her son. “Where’s dad? Where’s Natalie?” Michael asks his mom, who doesn’t reply, instead she just cries and holds him tightly. Isla begins to struggle, hobbling toward the RV as a walker approaches her, she lets out a scream, Eric barely saving her in time. “You’re not dying on me now.” He smiles to her and they continue toward the RV, making it just as Amelia approaches the RV, pushing her way past them and jumping in, the two older people following her. “So much for a safe zone…” Amelia scoffs. “You’re still alive aren’t you? If it wasn’t for us you wouldn’t be. It’s about time you were fucking grateful.” Joshua said to her, bluntly, she just rolled her eyes and sat at a table in the back of the RV where Heather, Maya and Nikita sat. “When are we leaving? We can’t sit here forever.” She shouted to Josh, who sat in the front seat. “We leave when everyone who is alive gets in the RV.” He tells her, looking out the window. He watches the rest of the survivor’s struggle their way to the RV, Nathan and Callum right outside of the door, waiting for David and Ben to approach closer as Marsha and Margot’s family collect up any important items left behind. The door opens and David, Ben, Nathan and Callum pile in, out of breathe. Outside, the St. Clare’s run back with supplies, Mary barely being able to hold her wait, falls onto her knees. Her husband helps her back up, putting her arm round his shoulders as she lets out a scream in pain. They look behind them to see a walker on the ground, its mouth around the heel of her foot, sinking into the bone. She begins to scream in complete pain, falling over. “MOM! NO!” Marsha screams, shoving the supplies into Margot’s hands. She runs toward the walker, stabbing it in the head, then picks her mother up and they all run into the RV, closing the door behind them. The group sits in shock as Joshua immediately drives off, leaving the area behind him, the walker’s devouring what’s left of the corpses. The group sit in silence as they drive down a long, seemingly never-ending highway. “Can we just talk about the elephant in the room?” Amelia interrupts the silence. “Let’s not, Amelia.” Callum tells her. “No. We need to talk about this. We’re locked in a room with two about-to-be walkers.” Eric continues. The group falls silent once more. “So?” Marsha says. “Excuse me?” Eric responds to her. “So fucking WHAT?! This is my MOTHER you’re talking about here and she’s still alive, don’t be so fucking ignorant!” She screams to him. “One, She’s barely alive. Barely. Two, if this was any of our family member’s, you’d be screaming at us to kick them out. Don’t pretend you wouldn’t.” Amelia says to her. “Marsha… It’s okay… just… do as they… say…” Mary tries to tell her between struggled breaths, her fever worsening. Nancy son, Michael, was in an even worse state that her, not even able to talk as he barely keeps himself awake. “Look, Michael’s barely holding on. Are you seriously going to let these people suffer any more than they need to?” David asked Nancy and the St. Clare’s as they looked to one another. Suddenly, the RV stooped at the roadside, and Nancy and Allison emerged from it, holding her son, she entered a large forest next to the road, somewhere it was quiet, the St. Clare’s doing the same. The people in the RV didn’t hear anything except two eventual gun shots. It was over. The families returned and slumped into the RV in silence, no one daring to say anything to them as they drove off, only sixteen of the twenty-one left. They continue down the highway, but are eventually stopped by what seems to be a never sending stream of parked and broken down cars. They stop the RV and everyone gets out, the sun beating down on their skin as they stand out in the open. “Guys… look….” Nathan says to the group, they look ahead to see a large truck, Callum running toward it, he opens the shutter, exposing a large supply of water. Containers full of it. Callum looked to the group, who all smiled back with relief, Callum opening a container of it and letting it pour over him, drinking some of its contents, Amelia quick to join him, everyone trying to get at least a handful of it before they ran out of it. Eric and David took a few of the containers and moved them to within in the RV, everyone else looking in other vehicles for anything useful. They came back with little things from trunks, food, tools that could be used as weapons until they heard a whistle, looking back to Joshua, who sat atop the RV, he pointed down the road and everyone looked in that direction, when all they saw was walkers. They seemed to go on for miles. They were too close for some of the people to make it back to the RV on time and on instinct, Nathan ducked under a car, hiding there, hoping the walker’s didn’t notice. Marsha, Isla, Margot, Harold and Heather all remained within the RV, locking it shut. Joshua lay atop the vehicle and everyone else ducked under cars. The walkers began to shuffle past, the survivors under the cars on seeing their feet being dragged across the concrete. The walkers seemed to pass with ease, much to their surprise, most of the gone out of sight when, Suddenly, they heard a somewhat deep yell as Ben emerged from under a car and began to make a break for it. “Ben!” David shouts to him, following after him, but it’s too late, Ben had already sprinted off by the time he even tried to catch up. “Well, come on! Follow him!” Amelia shouted, running after Ben; David, Maya and Callum following suit. Everyone else stayed behind, watching them disappear into the forest. They began to track him throughout the forest, barely keeping up with him as they eventually lost the trail, Ben being nowhere to be seen. “We’re never going to find him out here unless we split up.” Amelia demanded. “David, you come with me, Maya and Callum can head the opposite direction.” Without any arguments, the group split off in two directions, hoping to find Ben. Back at the RV, the group sat for hours, hoping they’d return. The sun fell and he sky went dark before they heard rustling from the forest, Maya and Callum approaching. “Where are the other three?!” Joshua asked, panicked. “I don’t know, we tried looking for them, but we couldn’t find them anywhere…” Maya notified the group. “That’s it I’m going to look for them.” Joshua shouted, just as Callum stopped him with his hand. “You can’t do that, it’s way too dark and unsafe out there. I know you want to help them badly, but we should wait until the sun rises, when we have the advantage over the walkers.” Begrudgingly, Joshua agrees and they all enter the RV, hoping Ben, Amelia and David were still alive.